Happy Birthday America!
by Crazy Awesome Neko
Summary: Alfred is told to wait at home for England, who has a big surprise for him. But whatever could it be? Happy late 4th of July everyone! :)


Alfred smiled bright as he waited in his living room, practically shaking with excitement. He was told by Arthur via phone to get ready and dressed because he had a surprise for him. The only problem with the call was that it was at six o'clock in the morning, so he was a little grouchy. He never thought the day would come where it was Arthur being a nuisance. Go figure.

It was now nine o'clock, and he was still waiting excitedly. He just couldn't wait to get his surprise. Of course, he decided to try and be patient considering Arthur never specified a time that he was coming, and that it took eight hours to get there. So he was just going to wait, not realizing that he could of slept a few more hours.

~/|\~

It was now two-thirty P.M., and Alfred was starting to get bored. That is, until he heard the doorbell ring. He sprung up, once again excited. He sped to the door, nearly falling down a few times before he reached his destination. He threw the door open, a big grin on his face as he looked at a scowling Arthur.

"Hiya Iggy! You took forever, why so? I tried calling you about ten or fifteen times, but you never picked up!" he spewed out excitedly at a mile a minute. He looked a lot like a child excited to see a beloved cartoon character, or even a superhero. Nonetheless, he was excited and happy Arthur was finally there. Arthur, however, wasn't nearly as happy.

"Calm down you git and just let me sit down for a minute! I barely got any sleep on the flight over here due to the fact that the pilot can't fly well enough to keep the turmoil to a minimum!" he spat bitterly, walking in with his bag in hand. He placed it down by the couch, and flopped unceremoniously onto the couch, resting his arms and head on the back of couch.

Alfred huffed in frustration, and flopped down next to him, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. They both sat there in silence, the only thing filling it being Alfred's tapping foot. Alfred was going to go insane, he was stuck at home long enough and didn't want to deal with this right now. After a few moments, Alfred finally spoke up.

"You said just a minute. It's been-" Alfred looked at his watch, "-exactly seven minutes so far. Lets go, NOW," he said in a stubborn and slightly whiny tone, anxiety getting the better of him.

Arthur sighed, annoyed. He couldn't believe that the American was being so childish, knowing full well that it took him nearly all day to get there. But, he promised himself that today he wasn't going to lose his temper with the idiot. So, he just looked at the over-anxious boy with a tired and exasperated look.

"Just get your coat,"

And with that, Alfred leaped up and bounded over to his coat closet, a big grin on his face. He ran back to the British man, who was already standing, his signature aviator jacket over his shoulder.

"Let's go dude!" Alfred said excitedly, halfway out the door.

"WAIT! Come. Here. Now," Arthur said sternly, reaching into his coat pocket. Alfred just slumped where he stood, groaning loudly as he stomped his way over to the older but shoulder man.

"What nooooooow?" he whined, pouting like a child that didn't get the candy bar he wanted. He was about to explode with anticipation, he just couldn't help it. And what did Arthur do? He silently turned Alfred around so his back was facing him as he covered his eyes with a blindfold from the coat pocket I mentioned earlier.

"Um … Dude? What are you doing …?" Alfred asked, reaching up to take the blindfold off his face. But alas, his hand was smacked away rather harshly by a certain absolutely invincible British man.

"No. You have to keep that on or you'll ruin the surprise," England said, taking him by the shoulders and led him to the doorway and out, all the way to his car. And, after some struggle, he finally was able to get Alfred into the passenger seat. He assisted in buckling in the American before doing so himself, and then started the engine, driving off.

~/|\~

They drove for a whole entire four hours filled with Alfred squirming about and asking if they were there yet and Arthur yelling at him to calm down. When they finally got there, Arthur quickly got out and ran to Alfred's side of the car and opened it for him, helping him out of the vehicle. He gently led him over to where his surprise was.

"Alright, are you ready?"

"HECK YEAH I AM!"

"Alright then …" Arthur started, his hands going to the blindfold, "Alfred … HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DAMNED GIT!" he screamed, ripping away the blindfold with a big grin on his face as he saw Alfred's reaction.

What Alfred saw amazed him to no end.

There, standing in front of the Empire State Building, was all of Alfred's friends, and just about most of New York. They all had a plate of some sort of America's favorite food in their hands, ranging from hamburgers, to pizza, to even French fries. Even Tony was there, holding a huge plate of hamburgers over his head with one hand, sipping his soda with the other.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs heartily.

Alfred could feel hot tears coming to his eyes as he gaped on at all the people there to celebrate his birthday. He quickly wiped at his eyes, huge signature grin spreading across his face.

"You guys … YOU ALL ARE AWESOME SAUCE YO! God … I JUST LOVE YA ALL!" he yelled back to them, grinning wider by the minute. He then turned to Arthur, who was looking at his reaction with a mixture of amusement and joy on his face.

"You planned this didn't you?" Alfred asked him, the same grin on his face. When asked this, all Arthur did was smirk and nod in response, crossing his arms.

"Who would of thought the old man could- ACK!" Arthur began, but was cut off by the huge hug given to him by Alfred, who practically lifted him off the ground.

"Thanks man! Oh wow … You're the best friend in the world! I love ya man, I really do!" Alfred said excitedly, hugging him a bit tighter. Arthur blushed a bit, daring to let a small little half smile lurk onto his face as he patted Alfred's back with what he could move of his arms.

"Heheh … Love you too you git … No put me down before you break something. AGAIN," he said with mock exasperation, chuckling as Alfred put him back down.

"Hahah! Thanks man … Oh look! The fireworks!" Alfred cried, turning around with a star gazed look in his eyes just in time to see the stars shoot up in the sky. Arthur looked them too, smiling along with the awestruck American.

"Happy birthday you git … You deserve it …"

~/|\~

**Alright, I know this is really late, but yesterday I was spending time with my family and all that jazz, and so only had the chance to finish and post it today! But I have to say a few little things …**

**Alright, I have to give a little credit here. The whole entire 'stars shooting up in the sky' thing was from something my cousin said, and thought it was just perfect for this story. And another thing being that what I meant by the last little thing there, I was referencing to all the stuff that has happened earlier this year and most of last. So yeah, I think he would deserve it!**

**Anyway, happy belated 4****th**** of July everyone! Love you all~ ^_^**


End file.
